Romance Between Peace Times
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: The gundam boys are to start their senior year at Juuban High with the sailor girls. Not a DarienSerena fiction.Pairings are discused in prolog.
1. Default Chapter

**Romance Between Peace Times**

**By: Little Bunny a.k.a. Serenity Maxwell**

Disclaimers: I wish I could tell you all that they are all mine! Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon are all mine! But sadly I cannot, they belong to their respective creators. One can dream though!

Pairings:

Serena Tsukino=Duo Maxwell

Ami Mizuno=Trowa Barton

Raye Hino=Chang Wufie

Lita Kino=Heero Yuy

Mina Anio=Quatra Winner

Darien Shields=Lady Une

Side notes for all of you who would like to know what is going on this crazy little world that I have concocted!-------------

Serena=lives alone in the same apartment complex as Darien, one floor down. She is single. Parents and little brother died during the wars in an OZ attack on L2, while visiting. Has two new found brothers from the Silver Millennium-both elder. She was originally adopted by her Earth parents. 17

Darien=single. Has one new found younger brother from the Silver Millennium. 22

Quatra and Heero=18. Having flashes from the Sun and Moon Kingdoms.

Duo=17. Having flashes from the Earth and Moon Kingdoms.

Wufie=18. Having flashes from the Moon and Mars Kingdoms.

Trowa=19. Having flashes from the Moon and Mercurial Kingdoms.

Now dear reader......on with the prolog!

Prolog- It Begins!

It was AC197, just one and a half weeks after the Eve Wars. Heero was sitting in the living room of Quatra's Mansion, still in deep thought over what to do. Just then Duo came in the doorway with a high pitched sneeze. Heero looked over at the braided American with a quirked eyebrow.

"Man, either someone's talkin 'bout me, or it's this Tokyo air." Duo said shaken his head. He walked over and sat down next to Heero. "So Hee-man, what's going on in that ever working head of yours?"

Heero just gave a small "Hn."

"Hee-man, if you wana start actin like a normal man, you have to start talking. You know that." Duo chided.

"Ya," Heero admitted, his face softening, "I know. It's just different for me. I was kind of thinking about our new lives we're heading into. I mean entering Jubalin High School as Seniors. Wufie has a better chance of fitting in then I do. Heck, you'll be perfectly fine compared to me." he finally admitted.

"You know buddy," Duo said, getting up, "you could be wrong there." With that Duo walked out of the room.

"So, Sere," Mina inquired, "when are you going to go out and find that boy you keep seeing in your dreams? I mean, you wana find him right?"

"No Mina, she plans to ignore the dreams and try it out with Darien again." Raye said sarcastically.

"Well, now that we know that Serenity and Endymion were not originally lovers; and that Serenity and his younger brother, Sora, were, I would say that she's going to try. I mean it would only be logical." Ami stated.

"Maybe." Lita said. "But, don't we kinda have to leave that up to Serena."

"Well it's true that Darien and I will never be together. He has his heart set on an elder cousin of mine from the Silver Millennium, Elida. Another thing I would like to do is find my two brothers. Now that our memories are coming back more fully, we have more thing to look to. I for one want to find true love." Serena stated.

"We also have our senior year's to look at." Raye said.

"Yes, and on that note, I vote we return to out homes. We do have school tomorrow." Ami said.

"Well then food night all." Serena and the other three girls got up to leave Raye alone in her temple room.

End Prolog!

Ok. I know it is short and I changed Heero's personality a little. doges flying objects but it is just a story! Please review, the next chapter will go up as soon as I get it done and typed.


	2. Ch 1School

A/N: Hey all! I got lots of reviews for my prolog and it encouraged me to keep going with it. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed before I start in on the first chapter of Romance Between Peace Times.

To heather: thank you for reading this. Your funny.

To Silver Moonlight-81: thank you for the comment on including the other scouts, I know you are probably not a big fan of the Serena based stories.

To Juria: I owe you and others an apology based on my prolog. I know that I spelled Wufei, Aino, and Quatre wrong on miss typing, I am not a very good typer to start. As for the miss spelling of Juuban I can honestly say, as big of a sailor moon buff I am, I had no idea how to spell it at the time. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes and I hope that you continue to read and help me with that.

To PadFootCc: Thank you so much for the encouragement!

To babymar-mar: I didn't really want to put Heero and Serena together in this fiction, so I thought that he would go good with Lita. I am really glad that you are happy with the pairings of the and the one of Raye and Wufei.

To lilmercurainangel: Thank you for telling me to update soon! It kinda reminds me that some people do want to read on.

To Jewels 14: Angela and Me- Thank you for telling me to continue, as I told Juria I am sorry for the miss types and for Duo saying some of the things he said, I just thought that they fit. Thanks for the review though.

To luv slayer: I am glad that you loved this last chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you with this one!

To Dark White Wolf: I am glad that there is another person who likes the pairing of Lita and Heero! Thank you for the review and I hope you continue on reading.

To Athena Kyle: Thank you for reviewing! Your review was funny and just to let you know, Heero will probably be out of character a lot.

Well, as of right now that is everyone who has reviewed the story. To tell you about this next chapter, it again is a little slow. This is just the meeting of the g-boys with the sailor girls. I hope you like it.

Romance Between Peace Times

Chapter 1: School

Serena walked into chemistry, room 471, as the five minute bell sounded. Lita and Mina were already in the room chatting. Serena walked by to the seat behind Lita and sat her things down. Sitting on her desk, she listened to the two girls debate over guys.

"No, Josh Taylander is hotter than Fen Dimpden," Mina said.

"But Li Syaoran is hotter!" Lita said.

"Also taken by Sakura Kinomoto," Serena interjected.

"Her brother, Toya, is still available, right?" Mina asked.

"Nope, he's with Yukito. Remember?" Lita responded.

"Okay, so what about...... Yusuke Urameshi?" Mina asked again.

"Taken." Lita said.

"By who?" Serena inquired.

"By Ka..."Lita was cut off as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Please take your seats everyone. Quickly!" He called out.

The class moved silently to their seats, behind their two-person chemist tables.

"We have three new students today. Gentlemen, please come in." He said.

Three boys entered the room.

"Hello." The first boy, with a long chestnut braid and violet eyes, said. "My name is Duo Maxwell."

"Well, Mr. Maxwell, please take the empty seat next to Ms Tsukino. Raise your hand, Serena."

Serena raised her right hand and Duo walked back and sat next to her.

"Hi," Duo said. "I guess we'll be working together , babe."

Serena looked over to the black-slacked, black wife-beatered Duo and decided she liked him. "Hi. I guess we will." she said, slightly flirtatiously.

Duo smirked and turned his attention back to his two comrades.

"My name," began a boy with messy brown hair and Persian blue eyes, wearing a slightly open button-up white shirt and baggy blue jeans, "is Heero Yuy."

Heero walked back by Lita and Mina's table. Lita looked up at him and then back at Mina.

"He looks better than my old boyfriend." Lita whispered.

Mina giggled, looking back to the boy that caught her interest.

"Good morning, everyone." Addressed a polite boy with pure blue eyes and platinum blond hair, wearing brown dress pants and a black t-shirt. "My name is Quatre Winner."

"Well, Mr. Winner, take a seat next to Mr. Yuy so we can begin class."

Computers Advanced 4

Ami sat at her computer, beating at chess, again, when her teacher interrupted.

"Alright, class," she said in a soft voice. "We have a new student today Please come in."

A tall, lanky young man with green eyes and light brown hair, combed into a uni-bang over one eye, came in. He was wearing a dark green turtleneck and light brown cargo pants.

"Introduce yourself, please." the teacher prompted.

"My name is Trowa Barton." His voice was soft, but carried with a slight authority and knowledge.

"Well, Mr. Barton, could you take the seat next to Ms Mizuno. Ami, Raise your hand , please."

Ami rose her hand, and kept most of her focus on the on-line chess site. She was still in need of someone to play with. Trowa sat down next to her and logged on. Soon, Ami got a partner to play with.

HeavySilence03: Mind if I play w/ u? Strategy is kind of my thing.

IceMaidenMercury: Not at all. I needed some1 to play w/.

HeavySilence03: I hope ur good.

IceMaidenMercury: y do u think no 1 was playing w/ me? I've shut out most people here.

HeavySilence03: The ppl in class or on the site?

IceMaidenMercury: both. Where r u?

Heavysilence03: Rite next 2 u

IceMaidenMercury: Trowa?

Gym

Raye was swinging her fencing sword around, impatient for class to start. The gym teacher walked into class and sounded the whistle for silence.

"Alright class!" he yelled, "We have a new student today."

Raye stopped and looked over to the front of the gym to see the new student walk arrogantly in. He was definitely Chinese, in decent with his clean cut white work-out shirt, navy tie-off and tank top. His black hair was slicked back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. She locked her eyes with hiss small black ones to find an inner struggle of considerable measure.

"My name is Chang Wufei. You are all to weak to call me by my name, call me Chang." he said, looking over the class.

"Okay, class, lets get started. Raye, fence with Mr. Chang, please." the gym teacher instructed.

Raye walked over to Wufei. Wufei looked at Raye disapprovingly.

"This is injustice. I will not fence with a woman. Women are weak and should not participate in any types of battle." Wufei ranted.

Raye advanced on Wufei, who blocked, a little shocked at her movements. "I'll show you who is weak, Wufei." She hissed at him.

Well, that's it for the girls seeing the guys for the first time. Let me know what you think.


	3. Ch 2The Park

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own any of the characters in this….tear. But on a brighter note, I do own the story in witch they are placed! So don't sue me please. I have no job and no money. Oh and yes I am in the high school band. Lol.

AN: sorry it took me so long to get this out.

Romance Between Peace Times

By: Serenity Maxwell

Ch.2--The Park

"Ring!!!!!!!!!" The school bell sang loudly throughout the surrounding area.

sailor girls

"So girls," Ami started, "did anyone have any good back to school stories?"

"We do!" the other four girls chorused.

"Lets go to the park and share." Mina suggested happily.

"Great idea." Raye said.

All five of the girls walked the five blocks to the park complaining how their teachers were so unfair. They had homework on the first day back. (I had work on my first day back too.) As soon as they were at the park, they threw down their school things and laid lazily down in the grass.

"So, who wants to share first?" Serena asked looking over at her relaxing companions.

"I want to start. Mine is real good." Raye said.

"Well get on with it." Mina insisted.

"Ok. I was in fencing and we got a new student. Wufei Chang, a stuck up, chauvinistic pig who thinks women are weak." Raye began.

"So then what?" Lita asked, impatient.

"Can't wait, can we?" Raye retorted. "So the teacher told us to duel. He was a very formidable opponent and very determined. Definitely a Chang from the Dragon Clan, probably the last. Last direct anyways, considering my mother was a second cousin to the Dragon Clan. So we fenced it out and he almost had me, but I quickly parried his last blow to wrench his sword from his hand to beat him." Raye finished proudly.

"Wow." Mina said.

"I got a new guy in Computers." Ami chimed in.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Ya. Quite the tall young man. Very silent and strategizing. His name is Trowa Barton, and he actually beat me at chess." She admitted.

"That's a huge first." Lita said, surprised.

"I know." Ami said blushing.

"We got some new boys in Chemistry." Mina said.

"Ya. A quiet, pursion eyed, messy brown haired young man named Heero Yuy." Lita said.

"A polite young blond. Quatre Winner, the boy who heads the Winner family company." Mina said.

"Also Duo Maxwell, long chestnut brown hair in a braid, huge expressive violet eyes, and a very smart mouth." Serena added.

'A very kissable mouth at that.' her mind added on to it.

Serena blinked. 'That came out of nowhere.'

"Look, there they are!" Mina exclaimed.

g-boys

"Wufei, man, you look pissed off. What happened?" Duo asked. "You get into an all women class, huh?"

"Shut-up, Maxwell." Wufei shouted.

"Wufei," Quatre started, walking up to his hot tempered friend, "you got it in fencing. It's okay, fencing is different from what you normally do. I am sure you'll get it latter." he spoke softly.

Wufei just looked at Quatre. Trowa and Heero walked up and fell in step with their three friends.

"Heero." Duo said, slinging one arm over the other boys slender toned shoulders.

"Hn?"

"See Relena today? That pink annoyance, or did we finally lose her?" Duo asked looking at his companion.

"She's not here." was his simple monotone reply.

"Thank Kami-sama." Trowa breathed.

"Hey, let's go check out the park on the way home!" Duo exclaimed.

"Well, it's on the way." Quatre agreed.

"I guess I'll go." Heero said.

"As long as we don't have to run into those weak women." Wufie huffed.

"I met a few girls with Heero and Duo this morning. I rather like the blue eyed blond, Mina Aino." Quatre commented, following next to Trowa.

Wufie walked just behind them, arms crossed. "I met Raye Hino. The annoying raven haired, deep violet-red eyed girl."

"I rather liked the other blue eyed blond, Serena Tsukino." Duo said.

'Stay away from my sister!' Heero thought. 'Where'd that come from?' "That amazon girl, Lita, seemed like a challenge." Heero tried to cover. "For a high school girl."

'I hope Duo doesn't hurt Serenity.' Quatre thought. 'Whoa!'

Quatre didn't have long to think on it because just then he heard,

"Look, there they are!" being exclaimed.

Quatre and Duo whipped around to see Mina pointing their way. Quatre put on a kind smile.

"Hello girls." he called back over.

"Hi Duo!" Serena yelled.

"Sere!" Duo yelled as he bounded over to the young girl.

"I guess we should follow the baka." Wufie huffed.

The rest of the g-boys followed their over zealous friend. They reached the girls and were plunged into their own one-on-one conversations.

"Sere." Duo said looking her in the eyes.

"Hi Duo." she responded.

"So, umm…" For once he was lost for words. He leaned over to her ear and whispered. "Serenity?"

Serena's eyes opened wide as saucers. "Who are you?" she whispered back to him.

"Duo Maxwell, pilot of Custom Deathscythe Hell and Sailor Earth Knight, at your service, Home."

"Don't call me that." she chided. "So, you are one of the five knights said to come. I will assume that your companions are the other four that are to arrive with you?" she whispered.

"Yes, but sadly not awake." Duo hung his head. "I've been up for some time now. I've tried to wake them, honestly my liege, but nothing has yet prevailed." Duo's tone had changed to serious, very un-Duo like.

"Duo, don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Hi, Trowa." Ami greeted quietly.

"Hello Ami." Trowa responded.

"So, how did you wind up in that computer class?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing of you."

"The system for me, but your new. You could beet the system. Oh, but OZ would pick you up." Ami's mind ran.

"I would rather stay away from that possibility. It's not wise, strategy-wise." he stated.

"Indeed. So maybe we can talk strategy. I play a battle rpg and I could use some help on it. I am good at strategy, but Trowa, your great with it." Ami blushed.

"I guess I can help. Sit down and we can talk."

And so it went.

Heero looked at the girls and his eyes softened as he looked at Serena. Then a heavy scowl as he looked to that braided baka talking with her.

"You know I'll beat your friend royally if he hurts her. She doesn't need to be hurt." Lita said walking p beside Heero.

"Not if I shoot him first, the baka. My sister deserves better." Heero stopped and looked over to Lita.

Lita looked pale, and over to Heero. "What did you just say?" her voice was shaky.

"My sister….." Heero completely dropped off, wondering why he would call that girl his sister.

"Good God." Lita said, bowing and shaking her head.

"Hello miss. Aino." Quatre said, greeting Mina.

"Hi Mr. Winner." Mina smiled. "You can call me Mina though. All of my friends do."

"Then you may call me Quatre." he responded.

"Okay Quatre. So do ya have a girlfriend?" Mina asked, looking him in the eyes.

As the Senshi of love, Mina knew that this boy was hers and she his. She knew that her friends were speaking with their own soul mates. The bonds were blinding and strong, bonds over time.

"Umm…" Quatre blushed and stuttered under her large sparkling blue eyes. "No." he finally got out.

"You are such a nice young man and I would love to get to know you better. I just didn't want to offend anyone you maybe involved with or you." Mina said.

"It's okay." Quatre composed himself. "I think it would be great to get to know you too."

They smiled.

"Woman." Wufie huffed.

"Chauvinist." Raye shot back.

Wufie just leaned on a tree and watched his fellow pilots. He could feel intensity, power, bonding, and something more when he looked at them all.

His gaze softened looking at them, Duo chatting away wildly making the blond girl, 'Sere", laugh, Heero silent and slightly pale with a brunet girl pestering him, little Quatre blushing every two seconds at another blond, Mina, Trowa was talking strategies with a blue haired girl, Ami. For some reason, he was at peace.

"You feel it too." Raye commented, standing beside him. "You feel the concentration of power here young and wise Mars Knight." Raye looked over to the shocked pilot.

"Who are you?" Wufie half asked, half demanded.

"Princess Mars, Senshi Mars, please just call me Raye."

Wufie looked over at Raye and his eyes opened wider.

"You see it in the fire too, the things that are to come, the hurt and the love. The uncertainty that destiny has laid at our feet."

Wufie looked back at the others and just nodded his head.

End chapter!

Yuy! I am so sorry it took me soooooooo long to up date, things have been so hectic lately. I also apologize for any errors or offences I have given any one.

Serenity Maxwell


	4. Put Them All Together

Ok! I know it has been a while since I updated anything. So I posted two chapters on this fiction in hopes you all would read it and like it. My other fiction is being written and I just have not had the time to type it up. I really should as I have another five chapters in waiting. I apologize to all who are reading Romance between peace times. I will find time to post soon……….. I hope. Until then, please enjoy what I don't own as far as characters go……sob wish I did own them though. winks oh well on with the story.

**SilenceCh. 2**

Rowen awoke early the next morning. He knew that Wild Fire wouldn't be up 'til two or three p.m. at the earliest and the other members wouldn't be up 'til maybe eleven a.m. He sat up from his 'bed' and looked around. A clock on the wall read 7:15(a.m.).

_'I got a lot of sleep.'_ He thought, his inner voice deep with sarcasm.

Another glance around the room revealed that the sun was newly up, the storm had gone and, someone was missing. Everyone was in his group was there, so it was someone from last night.

_'Okay. There is Rini, Ami, Rai, Lita, Mina (she sleeps like Ryonie), and Haruka with Michiru next to her, and…… Where is that guy, Darien? He's the one missing.'_ Rowen thought as he looked around.

Rowen finally stood up and found his sweater. He pulled the sweater over his head and checked his sweatband. After he had run his hands through his hair a few times and made sure Ryonie was alright, he made his way around all the sleeping people to the sliding door that was slightly open. Rowen stepped out onto the dewy back porch of the Shrine.

He was over taken by the beauty of the place. The air smelled fresh, crisp; and heavy with cherry blossoms. The cherry trees were magnificent in color, looks and smell, and the dirt path that led further back was small with fresh foot prints in it. The grass gleamed in the early morning sun as a stray robin chirped a soft song. Rowen looked back at the path and around again. Darien was nowhere in sight and the only way to go was down that little path. Rowen put on his high tops that had been placed outside last night and set off after the foot prints.

Jasmine was placed sporadically along the trail and the fragrance, combined with the cherry blossoms fragrance, was ensnaring. Rowen walked the dirt, winding, tree bordered path until he heard footsteps. They sounded like they were on tile. The tapping noise came closer. Rowen backed off the path and jumped up into a nearby cherry tree. The tapping stopped and soft pats were audible down the path. Rowen held his breath as the footsteps neared the turn that he could see. Rowen tensed in case it was an enemy. The two seconds it took for the traveler to round the corner seemed to take hours to Rowen. Slowly the traveler rounded the corner and Rowen finally identified the shadowed figure. It was Darien. Rowen held his breath in hopes that Darien didn't realize that he was there. His hopes were quickly shredded and Darien stopped forty-five degrees from where Rowen was perched high on a large cherry tree branch. Darien pointedly stared directly at him.

"I know you're there, Rowen." Darien said, lowering his gaze to the ground.

Rowen leapt off the branch and landed in front of Darien. "How did you know I was there?" he asked.

"I don't get off being Tuxedo Mask without having a few extra talents." He replied with his trademark smirk.

"So." Rowen began.

"I want to know what went on last night and who you people are. I feel I can trust all of you, but I don't know why."

"Okay." Rowen said. "Well, we are known as the Rownin Warriors. Ryonie of Wild Fire, Kento of Hard Rock, Sage of the Halo, Cye of the Torrent, and I'm Rowen of the Strata. We fight to protect this world from Tulpa's evil dynasty. The man we faced yesterday was Anubis, one of Tulpa's four warriors. They are bent on obtaining Ryonie's Armor of Inferno. The Armor of Inferno is out best hope of stopping him. The only problem with the armor is it drains a lot of power…" Rowen was cut off by a scream coming from the shrine.

The two men broke into a run. They got back to the shrine to see the Sailor Scouts exchanging blows with some sort of fire demon. He was completely made of hot blazing fire. Mercury and Neptune were blasting it while the other Scouts made guard around the four sleeping warriors. Mini Moon was still pondering what to do when the two frantic men arrived. They looked up to see a hole in the ceiling where the fire beast so rudely came in singing the roof. Darien saw the need for Tuxedo Mask, so in a flash Tuxedo Mask stood where Darien had just been.

Rowen, on the other hand, knew that this was a job for the Z fighters. The only problem was that the closest one was still unconscious on the floor. He kept his ground, then his eyes darted as he saw movement in Kento. Rowen made a mad dash for his unconscious comrades. The beast was drawn by the fast movement and sent multiple fire blasts his way. Blasts were also directed toward the Sailor Scouts to keep them busy putting out the fires. Tuxedo Mask was as powerless against the beast as Mars was. Tuxedo saw a blast heading straight for Ryonie and Sage. Rowen had been hit and wasn't going to make it in time. He ran to block the two from the blast expecting to get charred on the back.

He waited.

Nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and saw something that took a long time to register in his mind. The silence in the room was just unbelievable.

In front of him Ryonie had sat up. Her hair was loose and flying all over. It was wavy, golden, soft, and light; her hair was one of her most appealing attributes. Her eyes were a cool, solid baby blue ice, as if she were acting out of sub-consciousness. Her face was solid concentration. Her hands were placed directly at Tuxedo with her palms facing him and wrists touching, fingers spread.

Tuxedo was amazed. He looked around to see a thriving, humming, sparking yellow energy shield. It had blocked the attack. Everyone was still in complete shock when Rowen snapped out of it and ran for her.

He was too late she dropped the shield and collapsed into unconsciousness.

When Rowen got up to her, he shook her violently. "Wake up! We need you, pass out later!" he yelled.

She just laid limp in his grip. "Combine your attacks and hit him all at once." He spoke quietly into the still silence. No one moved. "Do it!" he yelled.

The beast had snapped into action already. He rushed for Rowen and Ryonie. Rowen shielded his unconscious friend awaiting the burning sensation that would accompany the beast. That one never came either. Rowen looked up to see Tuxedo hitting the creature with his cane and his famous roses, doing very little to stall the creature. More like annoy it. To his relief the Scouts were ready.

The Scouts assembled. "Sailor planet attack!" They called. The colorful blast shot at the beast, destroying it. And it all ended, in silence, pure silence.

**End Chapter 2**


	5. With Duo

Ch 4

With Duo

Duo had a hold of the file and headed at the door. Walking down the road he pulled out the screen.

"Alright, Preventer Hime." Duo began.

'Princess huh?' he thought.

"Well let's see what you look like."

'Hopefully it's not Relena.' Duo thought turning on the screen.

The screen flashed to show a girl. Blond hair with lack high lights sown to the floor, blue eyes that shine, small build, little nose and small hands. She was dressed in a tight lack turtle neck and tight black pants. Combat boots and a tilted thick belt completed her outfit. At the bottom of the screen was the word contact.

"Contact?" Duo questioned as he tapped the screen.

After Duo tapped the screen a number popped up 884-555-9119 handlers name Sakura.

Duo shrugged and pulled out his black slider cell. He dialed the number and waited for the owner to pick it up.

"Hello." A dark female voice answered the phone.

"Hey!" Duo responded. "Is this Sakura?"

"Who wants to know?" The voice seductively replied.

"Well, Death needs his mistress of life after all." Duo wittingly responded.

"Well if Death wants his life then he needs to meat me in fifteen minutes at the bench in front of the lake on the north side of the park. Bring a black rose, Hime will bring a white."

"Alright." Duo responded to a dial tone.

Duo ran all the way to the park and nabbed a rose on his way past the rose garden all in ten minutes.

"Now what do I do? The rose is red and I need a black one!" Duo exclaimed. "I guess this is all I can do." He sighed.

Duo sat silently on the grass next to the bench. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. 'I hope this chick isn't another Yuy. Her secretary or whoever that was sounded real cold. If she's like that, I hope she's easier to get along with then Yuy. Having two guns in my face is not very appealing right now. I mean who wants two psychotic, cold, trigger happy, emotionless, hard, stubborn, war goi ...' Duo was cut short when he herd a feminine voice.

"Duo!"

Duo opened his eyes to see Serena, only different. She didn't have the royal hair style or her usual air of innocence. Her hair was up in a clip that made it flow like a waterfall down her back and he could just see the black highlights and it looked like red low lights. 'Interesting, but nice.' he thought. She was dressed in short low rise blue jean shorts that let a black ribbon sowed on either side of the shorts hug her waist and a light blue bikini bra top under a black mesh tank top (think Riku-ish from final fantasy X-2, but not quite). Also, a pair of lose, black with blue scythe and crystal design cowboy looking combat boots adorned her feet. She had one hand behind her back and was looking at him oddly.

"So, you're the one who called." She assumed.

Duo got up and looked at his rose for the first time to mention it, but he saw that somehow it had turned black.

"I had a red one just a moment ago. What happened?"

"You." Serena said calmly.

"You're Sakura then?" Duo asked.

Serena removed her hand from behind her back to reveal a white rose. "Hime reporting for duty." She said, giving him an electric smile that made his heart race.

"I guess it's back to Q's house then. Well have to wait for two others to find their marks." Duo said, beginning to walk towards Quatre's mansion.

"No need." Serena said casually falling in beside him.

"Why is that now my lady?" Duo said teasingly.

"Don't call me that." she huffed and looked over to him. "I know all of them and could just call them and tell us to meet up at Quatre's. Then, when the boys come home, one at a time, we can send them out, or bait them correspondingly."

"Girl after my own heart, call 'em up babe!" Duo proclaimed.

"Already way ahead of you." Serena said flipping open her sailor communicator wrist band. Soon all four girls were on screen.

"Hey girls." Serena said.

"You're out of sight, right?" Rai asked.

"I'm not that dumb." Serena said, moving the communicator around so they could see the ally she and Duo were in with out showing Duo.

"Judging by your appearance I would say you're being called out." Ami said.

"Yep, and so are all of you." Serena responded.

"So now what?" Mina asked.

"Meet at the Winner Mansion dressed for Preventer work. We'll go from there." Serena answered.

"Got it." Lita responded.

"See ya in a bit." Mina said.

"Later." Rai said.

"Front gate?" Ami asked.

"Yep. Over and out girls." Serena said cutting contact. "Done." She turned to Duo and smiled.

"Oh, you're good." Duo slyly said. In a flash his tone changed. "Know what?"

"What?" Serena asked.

Duo tapped her shoulder and took off running to Quatre's yelling back at her "You're it!"

Serena took off running after him just trailing behind.

20 minutes later

Beep "Hey Sere! Let us all in." came Lita's voice.

Duo and Serena hurried over to the button to let the gate open, hitting it at once calling out "I win!" and falling into giggles for the girls to find them in.

Lita, Mina, Ami, and Rai all waked cautiously into the Winner Mansion following the resounding sounds of Duo and Sere's laughter. They waked into a small hallway to find their friends tangled on the ground laughing.

"What, may I ask is so funny?" Rai asked.

Duo and Serena sobered. They both picked them selves up and smiled at the girls.

"Good to see you came ready. They boys will be calling you each soon, so we need to hurry." Serena said, sobering more into the secret Preventer operations leader she needed to be to pull this prank.

"You all look so different, yet so . . . the same." was all Duo could say.

Lita's eyes still shown with the fierceness they always did but her demeanor seemed only to support it more. Her wary brown hair was braided and bund, she had black spandex capri's with various belts along legs, her top was a tasteful pastel green jacket over a solid, slightly lose pastel pink tank top, her black and yellow sneakers slightly worn, and her rose earrings were no longer on her ears. (Shocker!) "What do you mean call?"

"Call, as in on a phone?" Mina inquired. Mina had her hair braided back with red highlights and a set of heat and multipurpose goggles on her head, a baby blue t-shirt with a yellow heart in the middle, a jean skirt, and a pair of comfy tennis shoes.

"What else would she mean?" Rai asked, a little annoyed. Rai was dressed in simple flexible slipper shoes, flowing black cotton pants, and a firry red tank top. Her tinted raven hair was up in her messy bun with a few white highlight and a set of chop sticks in her hair.

"How about the cell phones we got from HQ? Those numbers are on our appearance holograms." Ami said. Ami had her multi-shaded blue hair clipped away from her ace, sunglasses over her head, a white no sleeve turtle neck, and a pair of tight flair black pants quaintly kissed the back boots. Ami wore a touch of ice blue and silver eye shadow and glitter white lip gloss.

All in all, all four girls looked pretty different from their high school selves. They carried prominent, confident airs that seemed to shadow their slightly shy, played down selves the g-boys had meet.

"Quick, before they call." Serena grabbed eye / nose costume masks and handed them out. "Put those on and Duo will guide Rai and Mina to their places and I'll take Ami and Lita to theirs."

Rai placed an eccentric red dragon design on her face, Ami one as cool as the ice she commanded, Mina blood red with gold etching, and Lita one of vines and silver. Duo lead Rai to Wufie's workout room and Mina to Quatre's private office, good thing he could pick locks. Serena lead Ami out to Trowa's practice spot for his circus tricks in the garden and Lita to Heero's bedroom. Soon she and Duo were waiting in the security room to see events unfold.

AN: hello all. Please review and I hope I can get the next chapter up faster then this one. I might be a bit slow because I start school next Thursday. Please REVIEW!


End file.
